Genjutsu: Sylph
|image=Genjutsu - Sylph.jpg |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Illusion Technique: Wind Spirit |english tv=Genjutsu: Sylph |viz manga=Genjutsu: Sylph |game names=Genjutsu: Sylph |other names=Wind Release Genjutsu Illusion Reality Fusion Invisible Illusion Boundary Break |parent jutsu=Chakra Exertion Technique |jutsu rank=C |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, |jutsu type=Wind Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Akari Murakami |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Genjutsu: Sylph is a Ninjutsu and Genjutsu technique that uses Wind Release to trap opponents in an empty Genjutsu. Akari describes the technique as primarily a Ninjutsu technique or a way of using Ninjutsu to perform Genjutsu, which is why normal Genjutsu combating methods are ineffective against it and why empty genjutsus are so effective at doing their job. Description When using this technique Akari will siphon wind chakra into the air and direct it around her opponent. Once there the wind chakra will absorb all oxygen out of the air around the opponent to suffocate them for a long enough period of time to where the lack of oxygen damages the cerebral nervous system in the same way as yin energy does for normal genjutsu to trap them in an empty genjutsu. An empty genjutsu is where the target's cerebral nervous system is damaged, but the damage isn't actually creating any effects so their senses remain unaltered and the target remains in the real world. Despite the fact that no illusions or other Genjutsu effects are created the genjutsu still sets off any and all methods of seeing through genjutsu to the fact that their user is in a genjutsu. This allows Akari to force her opponent to not trust their Genjutsu perception abilities regardless of what they are. Akari can use this lack of trust to trap opponents who would normally be immune to Genjutsu, like a Sharingan user, because they won't act on what their abilities are telling them out of lack of trust. Although they are merely empty genjutsus, the fact that they can cause even the most intelligent and powerful beings to question their existence allows empty genjutsus to be very harmful to the psyche to the point that victims may develop long term disorders like schizophrenia that they may never be cured of. This isn't all Genjutsu: Sylph has to offer. Akari can go through with the attack to use Genjutsu: Sylph as a medium to trap opponents in different genjutsu. Since it is the lack of oxygen that is damaging the opponent's cerebral nervous system and not yin energy the only way to get out of the illusion is to breath in oxygen once again. This and the fact it's functions are rooted in Ninjutsu and not Genjutsu makes the genjutsu much more difficult to deal because it is immune to all Genjutsu-combating methods. The only drawback is how much time it takes to trap an opponent in the genjutsu. It isn't instantaneous, but takes a few seconds. During the few seconds it is impossible for opponents to pick up on what is going on because of the "ghost" property in her chakra. However, if they are paying attention to what is happening they can pick up on the early signs of suffocation to learn what is happening, to allow themselves to deal with the technique. In addition, any method of cancelling Ninjutsu is very effective against the technique. Trivia *Sylphs are described as invisible beings of air, which is where the concept of the technique came from. Category:Hiden Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Wind Release Category:Genjutsu Category:C-Jutsu